Modest Secrets - Larry Stylinson AU
by Sweetheart-Holmes
Summary: In a world where everything is about image, marketing, public relations and money how will Louis cope when the illusive and decietful Dakota Fox steps on the scene? She is in it for the money and Modest is paying her thousands to play girlfriend to the bands 'hottest' boy Harry Styles. But its not just the hidden relationship that's causing fans to question their idols, its Dakotas
1. Prologue

**Boundaries**

"Harry wake up," Louis shakes Harry in the veil of their dark hotel room, as Harry stirs he leans closer and places his warm lips to Harry's ear, "You need to wake up, management have called a meeting."

Sitting up now Harry rubs his eyes, he smiles when he looks at Louis silhouette, leaning over to turn on the light the brightness burns his eyes, "Fuck," he groans scrunching up his face. Louis is standing at the edge of the bed with his phone in his hand, the panicked expression on his face makes Harry falter.

"What's wrong?" His voice is hoarse, swinging his legs over the bed he rubs his face. "Fuck its four a.m. Lou what the hell is going on?"

Louis sighs and sits down next to Harry showing him the twitter feed illuminating his Android screen, "it's everywhere," his voice is quiet, worried.

Harry takes his hand, "Lou, it's nothing, you know what they're like. They turn everything we do into a 'moment' no one will buy it." There is a hint of sadness in Harry's words as he talks to Louis, he keeps his eyes on Louis soft hands in his and trails a finger along his palm. There is a brief moment where neither speaks, there is no noise outside the still hotel room and Louis closes his eyes leaning his head on Harry's broad, bare shoulder. They sit together, hand in hand for several moments, although Harry brushes off the twitter feed this time it could have gone too far. Louis and Harry were caught at the zoo holding hands, the footage was all over the internet in minutes. The photos from every possible angle flooding tumblr's dashboards and, no doubt the gossip magazines in days. They had been warned, so many times by management to keep apart and keep their evident feelings beneath the surface. How could he? After all Louis was everything to Harry, he was his rock in this meticulous whirlwind that was their lives. Having to hide such a big part of him was impossible and Harry thought, wrong.

"Harry?" Louis voice pulled him from his disorganised thoughts.

Turning he kissed Louis head and put a hand on his face, turning to look at Louis in the bright lights he smiled, "we can do this. It'll be okay."

Louis seemed to visibly relax at Harry's words and threw the phone onto the bed, "I…" he trailed off not sure what exactly he wanted to say.

"Management can't break us," his words laced with promise. He looked down at Louis and trailed a thumb along his soft, pale lips. "Trust me."

"I can't… if they push us apart anymore I'm going to fucking lose it!" Louis voice cracked as he spoke and he kissed Harry's thumb as it tenderly stroked his mouth. Leaning into kiss Harry he was startled by a bang at the door, Louis looked at Harry pleadingly and Harry knew, in that moment what he was asking.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered, kissing Louis quickly as he stood up and rushed to the door only in baggy sweatpants, tattoos trailing his skin like graffiti on a subway wall.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes Harry opened the door to see a displeased Valerie standing at the door, glasses perched down her slender nose and her lips pursed. "We need to go. Louis replied to our text fifteen minutes ago, we can't wait."

Harry, startled shook his head, "You do know what time it is, right?"

"Harry, I don't have time for this, you know what this is about get downstairs…" She looked behind Harry at Louis on the bed and narrowed her eyes, "You too Louis, I mean it, they're pissed enough as it is. Don't make things worse." With that she turned on her tall, shiny black heels and trotted back down the hallway.

Harry slammed the door and whirled to see Louis quickly getting dressed, "They can't treat us like–"

Louis cut him off, "They can."

"But."

"Harry, we signed the contract we have to live like this until it runs out." Louis was clenching his fists as he spoke, Harry could see his knuckles turning white and began to walk to Louis. "No Harry, we have to go."

"Do you think this is about–" Harry began.

"The photos?" Louis paused grabbing his phone and a jumper off the top of his chaotic suitcase, "Yeah I do, I don't think it'll be good."

Harry felt his stomach drop.

He grabbed a hoodie and his phone and took Louis hand as they walked towards the door, "Louis," he whispered just before Louis opened the door.

"Mmm?"

"I love you okay?"

"I know."

Harry sighed, "I can't change."

Louis smiled and pressed his lips to Harry's, his breath was warm and tasted of toothpaste and coffee, "It is what it is Harry," he whispered as he pulled away.

Harry laughed and on opening the door Niall stood there looking dishevelled and half asleep.

"Niall," Harry said startled.

"I heard her through the wall," Niall began patting Louis on the back as he walked out of the door and shut it. "You guys okay?"

Louis nodded but said nothing and began down the corridor, Harry looked at Louis not knowing what to do or say, he leaned into Niall, "I think things will be bad."

Niall nodded, "We're here, yeah. Just, whatever they say or want you both to do… just, keep Louis in line." Niall patted Harry's back but Harry pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks man," Harry whispered as he pulled away and gave Niall a weak smile before traipsing down the corridor after Louis.

As they stood at the elevator Louis didn't smile he just stared down at his phone aimlessly scrolling through tweet after tweet, all conspiracies about the two boys. The photo of them holding hands and kissing at the Zoo was all over his feed, edited, zoomed in on and circled. He sighed, "We're fucked."

Harry just took Louis hand but when the door opened and a concierge was pushing a bag trolly, he pulled away.

On the seventh floor they knocked on Valerie's suite door and waited.

Louis gave Harry a reassuring smile but the look on Valerie's face told them otherwise.

Perhaps this time management was really going to cut them off from each other. Harry felt sick, he walked in slowly and his heart was in his mouth, Louis was right, they really were fucked this time.


	2. Chapter 1 - Management

**Management **

The room was awash with light as the boys entered, Valerie said nothing else as she ushered them into the room, Harry heard the ominous click of the door behind them as she locked it. Louis walked in first standing tall and swinging his arms as if nothing was wrong. He was, after all the defensive and agressive one of the two. To the public Louis was the heartbreaker, the blue eyed comedian. Behind closed doors he was rebellious and very protective of his relationship with Harry (whether modest would acknowledge their relationship or not). Louis had a short temper when it came to people telling him what to do. In comparison to Harry who was placid, emotional and sensitive Louis was the strength he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to speak his mind, no matter the consequences. On this early morning, however Harry thought of Niall's warning to keep Louis in line and again felt his nerves begin to shake, his hands sweat and his stomach pitch within his body. Louis greeted Raymond Fields, their public relations leader who nodded sullenly and gestured for the boys to sit.

Louis shot Harry a wary glance and took the ornate wooden chair, Harry nodded quickly at Louis and sat down next to him. Reaching out to take his hand, Raymond cleared his throat and Harry instantly retracted his hand, feeling the emptiness between his fingers he looked down at his feet.

"Boys, this is Jennifer Barron and she is our new Social Media director," he paused as the boys greeted the slender woman. She reached for their hands and Harry shook it sitting back down quietly, he watched as Louis apprehensively reached out his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure," she said, her voice like velvet and her dark eyes warily watching them behind her thick brown lashes. Her blonde hair was wound in a tight bun that sat on the top of her head, even at four in the morning she was dressed in a fitted navy blazer, white lacy shirt and pencil skirt. Harry watched her cautiously as she continued, "I am here to meet with you two privately and conduct a briefing of some new steps that will be implemented for the brand that is One Direction."

"Why aren't the other boys here?" Louis asked, he was leaning back in his chair and his body language clearly indicated his disinterest.

She cleared her throat and glanced at Raymond who nodded for her to continue, "Well, this concerns you two first and foremost and then the boys will be briefed in the morning."

"Us two?" Harry blurted out.

"Yes," she gestured to the thin, curious man sitting next to her. He was wearing jeans and a yellow shirt, with a grey beanie slouched on his messy brown hair. Harry thought he looked like complete wanker, instead of someone in management; but perhaps sharing that thought with Louis in this instant wasn't appropriate. Jennifer continued, "Lionel Warrick is the brains behind the brand, he helps keep One Direction in the limelight and keep," she cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly in her chair, not looking at either of the boys she gazed awkwardly at the wall behind them. "Well, you see, Lionel works with me to keep unwanted attention off the band as a whole and each of you individually."

"I also work on the publicity stunts," Lionel winked but it was to blank faces and he shuffled in his chair looking down at his jeans, his facial hair several days old dishevelled and he looked tired, much like Harry felt.

"So, what do you want at four o'clock in the morning?" Louis spat glaring at Lionel.

"We need to discuss your behaviour," Raymond interjected.

Harry looked at Louis who was breathing heavily, evidently furious so Harry leant over and stroked his arm not caring what these managers and publicists saw or thought. Louis relaxed but glared at Raymond. "Our behaviour?"

"Yes," Jennifer smiled, it was a genuine smile but the discomfort was evident in her eyes, she was as fake as her blonde hair. "Harry you need to work on your behaviour in interviews, Louis you need to stop touching Harry, you see where I'm going with this."

Harry sighed and opened his mouth to reply but Louis got there first, "Oh I'm sorry does our sexuality make you uncomfortable?"

"Excuse me?" She was taken aback by Louis snarl but Raymond shook his head and leaned forward to touch Jennifer's arm, they exchanged a look and she closed her mouth again.

"Louis lets not fight we just need to discuss–" Raymond was cut off.

Louis shook his head, running a hand through his chaotic brown hair, "Discuss how you want us to hide because god forbid you lose money from our more homophobic fans? We need to discuss how Harry has a womanizer image and he needs to keep it that way. Or how you leak stories of Harry fucking celebrities left right and centre even though he hasn't met some of them. How you pay people who see us together off and block fans from writing what they believe because they are smarter then you because they pick up on what you try so desperately to hide and–"

"Enough!" Raymond snapped standing up he stormed around his desk and his finger was in Louis face, "You think your clever mouthing off at me like this, Louis Tomlinson we were trying to do this civilly, to be careful of your feelings but–"

"You don't care how we feel," Harry grumbled as he fiddled with the ring on his finger, the ring Louis gave him as a reminder of what they have.

"Don't get me started on you Harry," Raymond glared at him and then turned back to Louis who was not backing down, his eyes were wide and his chest puffed out. "Listen to me Louis we have a brand to uphold, an image to keep and if you continue to flirt with Harry and make sexual gestures during interviews there will be consequences."

"What?" Harry stood up looking at Raymond in horror and confusion. "What more consequences can there be? You slander my name all over the internet and post on my personal accounts and now what?" Harry was raising his voice and thankful that the other boys weren't here to see him in such a state.

"Sit down, both of you." Raymond was furious and when Louis didn't sit, Raymond nodded to someone behind the boys, a bodyguard nonetheless who gently took Louis shoulders and shoved him back into the chair. Louis was glowering and he looked to Harry but Harry wasn't looking back. All Louis wanted was to find some sort of reassurance in Harry's green eyes but he was left grasping at what little self control he had, turning to Raymond he crossed his arms and slouched in the chair.

"Now," Raymond fixed his tie and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I lost my temper but you must understand, the five of you have an image individually that reaches out to fans. How do you think these lovesick girls will feel if they knew their idols were sleeping with each other."

"You've seen the twe-" Harry began.

"No, Harry forget the fans who tweet about their fantasies of you two, think of the bigger picture. This isn't just some homophobic scheme this is money, millions of dollars at stake because you two can't keep your hands off each other. I understand your in a relationship behind closed doors, fine. What you do in your own time is your business but in the public eye, well." He paused looking from Louis to Harry trying to reach them, to make them understand that this was for the best, that their relationship was not part of their big plan for the image that was One Direction.

"I'm not going on anymore fake dates with anymore celebrities who are so desperate for money and publicity that they will willingly pretend to be interested in me. I'm not going to the zoo with blonde country singers who fawn on me for the media and then badmouth me in private." Harry nodded at everything Louis was saying and moved his chair closer to Louis, taking his hand he squeezed it tightly and Louis squeezed it back.

"Listen," Jennifer's voice shook a little but she leaned forward in her chair to try and get on their level, it wasn't going to work and she could see it in Louis blank stare. "Lets not run around in circles."

"Yeah, right" Harry glowered at her.

"I will just lay it out for you okay?" Jennifer smiled faintly before continuing, "You can't sit next to each other in interviews anymore, you can't stand next to each other during performances. If your out in public either Lionel or myself will need to go with you plus one of the other boys. The zoo photos was the last straw, how many more times are you going to make fools of us?"

Louis laughed, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise we were worrying about your feelings. You certainly don't worry about ours…I thought that was a, you know, mutual thing."

"Louis, don't," Harry sounded defeated.

"No Harry they can't keep doing this," Louis voice was quavering.

Raymond interjected, "Actually we can Louis and we will. That Zoo stunt you pulled whether on purpose or not is a perfect example of your complete disregard for our contract. This isn't just about you, its about the band, your friends. How do you think they'll feel when they lose their contract because you were too selfish to think of them, hmm?"

Louis shook his head and laughed sarcastically, "you can't be serious, you're using our bandmates against us?"

"Actually we're using your contract against you, if you break this new contract you will lose a lot of money." Raymond stared at them both and then handed Jennifer the contract. "Read it for us, please," Raymonds voice was smooth and his smile as wicked and cruel as the darkness in his eyes.

"Item 1.6.1 Publicity," she began, "I (blank) acknowledge that I will not break my contract. In turn I surrender my publicist full access to my social media platforms at all times. I will agree to 'candid' photos when and where I am instructed." She looked up at Louis and Harry who sat there with blank expressions on their faces, pure disgust and horror hung in the air.

"Item 1.6.1a having giving consent (blank) will acknowledge all relationships constructed for my benefit. (Blank) will engage in said relationship for the term of the contract and participate in all media related areas of said relationship. (Blank) will not acknowledge or speak on rumours of gay relationship with my bandmates nor will (blank) give any indication of said relationship being true, be that through self expression, media outlets or family exploiting said relationship."

"This is fucking ridiculous," Louis hissed.

Jennifer ignored him and continued. "Item 1.6.1b, I (Blank) consent to all legal and media related releases on my behalf, (blank) will not have public association with my partner and bandmate apart from what is necessary for the band and publicity. (Blank) will keep sexual relations, private relations and emotional issues with said partner behind doors and (blank) understands that if this contract is broken, the position held in the band One Direction will be jeopardised and legal actions can be carried out against (blank)." Jennifer paused and looked over nervously at Raymond who was giving her the thumbs up.

"No," Louis growled, his hands were scrunched white on the chair arms and his face was reddening.

Harry at this stage was sitting, silently with his face in his hands and his shoulders shook when Louis saw Harry reduced to a heap of broken tears his temper flared. "You can't fucking do this to us, were human beings don't you understand that? You treat us like fucking puppets, Raymond this is just bullshit I won't fucking do it." Louis stood suddenly and the chair fell loudly to the floor. Harry didn't look up.

Raymond nodded solemnly and picked up the phone, "Shall I call the boys in so you can tell them they have just lost their management because you boys think your 'teenage' love is more important that your careers?"

The room was filled with so much tension it could be cut with a knife and Jennifer held her breath as she waited for Louis to react.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sign Here

**Sign Here**

Harry looked up at Louis who was ready to take a swing at Raymond and grabbed Louis hands, "No, don't." He pressed his face into Louis neck and breathed deeply holding Louis in him tightly. He locked Louis arms down and held him close, ignoring everyone in the room. Tears rolled relentlessly down his pale face but Harry just pressed himself tighter, he yearned for intimacy, reassurance. Harry needed to be near Louis in that moment because he felt like everything was falling words from the contract swirled through his head like daggers stabbing his ribcage over and over again. Each word another wound, each wound making it harder for Harry to breathe. Louis slouched in Harrys hold and turned to look at Harry who loosened his grip and met Louis blue eyes.

Louis was searching for some reason to not punch this wanker, Raymond in the face; a reason to not scream and throw everything on the desk all over the room. When it came to Harry, Louis was like a loose canon, he just couldn't control himself because the way he felt for Harry well, it overpowered every ounce of reason and common sense left in him. Louis was fuming, he couldn't grasp the audacity of management and how far they really were willing to go to keep this relationship secret. A flim of sweat laced his furrowed brow as he agonised over how to respond to this stupid, fucking contract. Being in love should be _celebrated_ not brushed under the rug, so to speak, for millions not to see.

"Boys, I understand this is difficult," Raymond cleared his throat and smiled faintly at Louis.

"Are you fucking serious?" Louis pushed away from Harry who fawned, helplessly at his boyfriend before falling back into the chair at a loss. As Louis paced seething and swearing at Raymond; Harry pulled out his phone and text Niall.

_'You better get here - H.'_

_"Difficult_?" Louis spat the word like venom and shook his head. "_Difficult_ is walking through a swarm of screaming and grabbing girls who have absolutely no boundaries when it comes to touching us. _Difficult_ is forgetting your lyrics before you go on stage in front of thousands, _this_…" he paused placing his hands on the desk and letting his head slump between his tense shoulders. "This is agonising, you're asking too much of us. You're asking us to play a role I don't think I can play."

"Louis," Harry said his name with such tenderness that Louis' shoulders sagged when he heard Harry's delicate voice.

His posture was a blatant mix between rage and distress. The struggle between staying in control and falling apart we evident in his face. Harry was his centre of gravity and Louis was slipping. His voice was hushed, "I wont do it."

"You need to sign," Jennifer's voice was stern and she looked up at the two boys who were on the precipice of fighting or falling victim to this management scheme.

Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry who was wiping his face, Harry's eyes were puffy and red. His lip quivered as he searched Louis eyes, "I can't Lou," he whispered.

"I know."

"The boys, we have to for them." Harry took a deep shaking breath and shrugged.

Louis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know."

They both sounded and felt defeated, the room swirled anger, betrayal and Louis felt as if he had been cornered there was no easy way out of this.

Lionel piped up, "Maybe you can try to, you know, not be gay…"

"What!" Louis whirled now.

The door opened with a bang; Liam, Zayn and Niall walked in with concerned looks written all over their tired faces.

"Boys you shouldn't be here," Valerie was trying to usher them out but Liam pushed her away.

"Don't touch me Val," he warned. Valerie was Raymond's personal assistant and probably his lover; the boys called her a _minion_ behind her back. She stood back frustration all over her perfectly smoothe features, and let the boys through.

"What did you say to me?" Louis was inches now from Lionel, who was standing with a smug look on his face.

"I said, maybe you could try to not be gay, you know enjoy the girls we give you. It might just make things easier in the long run. This thing you have with Harry, how long do you honestly think it's going to–" he didn't finish his sentence Louis's fist launched into the air. His fist connecting with Lionel stubbled jawline jerking his head violently back. Blood instantly spurted from Lionel's nose.

"No!" Harry shouted.

Jennifer shrieked and stumbled away from the fight dropping her papers all over the floor.

Raymond stood up and flicked a wrist at his bodyguard who immediately rushed over and grabbed Louis, still pinning Lionel to the wall. Louis had a firm hold of Lionel by the collar of his yellow, now blood stained shirt. Louis was hissing something inaudible to the rest of the room his face riddled with fury.

Niall went to Harry holding him back and Zayn stood with his hands on his head swearing to himself, unsure of what the hell just happened and what the consequences of Louis outburst would be.

Liam shoved the bodyguard aside and grabbed Louis shoulders firmly, "Lou its me, Liam you need to let him go. We can work this out just let him go okay?" Liam had a strong soothing tone and Louis slowly relaxed but didn't loosen his grip on Lionel's shirt. "Come on man, let him go he's not worth it." Liam coaxed, eyes dariting between Lionel still smirking and Louis shaking fist.

After a few seconds Louis dropping Lionel's shirt and slumped back into Liam who walked him away and to a couch behind the chairs they originally sat on.

Harry was quickly whispering to Zayn and Niall who were looking at him in horror and shaking their heads. No doubt filling them in on what had happened before they arrived. Liam sat down next to Louis and rubbed his shoulder, turning to Lionel he spoke "what you said man, that was really out of line."

Lionel spat blood into some tissues and glared at Liam, "Things are going to get worse for them if they don't sign."

"Sign?" Zayn's thick accent rang through the room.

Harry was walking over to Louis wiping his face as he sat down and put his arm around his seething lover. "Lou forget him."

"You heard what he–"

"He's a fucking twat if he thinks we'll just stop loving each other. You know that, right?"

Louis nodded and leaned forward placing his face in his hands.

"Sign what?" Zayn asked again impatiently.

Raymond rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "This is a nightmare."

"Yeah it is, so tell us what the fuck is going on," Liam hissed standing up to walk over to the desk.

"The boys have a new contractual agreement that they need to sign," Jennifer walked towards the three very confused boys looking at her and held out her hand. "Jennifer, Jennifer Barron I am the new social media and public relations director." She coughed awkwardly and pulled her hand back when no one took it.

"What's wrong with the agreement they already have," Niall asked looking Jennifer up and down, his blonde hair dishevelled and dark circles under his eyes.

"They have been blatantly obvious in the public eye too many times and that shows us, as Management that they are not capable of monitoring their own behaviour. We have a very strong image to uphold." Jennifer narrowed her eyes at the two boys on the couch and held out the pictures of them at the zoo.

Liam scoffed pushing the phone away from him, "So what you're going to give them babysitters? You can't control them twenty-four-seven. Do you really think we'll agree to this?"

Raymond shook his head grasping at straws as he tried to show the boys reason, "They need to be managed more closely as to not jeopardise the label with their relationship."

"If you'd just let them come–" Niall began.

Jeniffer immediately cut in, "No, thats not an option." She shook her head flustered, "They need to sign over control to us so that we can reestablish a more heterosexual, appropriate image for the band. Right Raymond?" she looked to him for approval and he nodded.

"Yes, this isn't about control it is about One Direction and establishing a marketable brand for the public. This isn't fun and games anymore boys its serious."

"So are they," Niall cut in gesturing towards the two silent boys on the couch he looked miserable.

Raymond smiled faintly, "Yes, apparently so but for the purposes of this contract they need to allow us control of publicity, relationships and everything in between. You understand? If they don't sign this they are throwing all five of you under the bus."

"You're not serious?" Liam was glowering at Raymond, Zayn stood in disconcerted silence.

"Liam, unfortunately I am. This isn't personal it's just business."

Niall swore under his breath and looked at Zayn who was just staring blankly at Louis and Harry who were talking quietly to each other in hushed voices, their hands trailing along each others arms desperate to be close to the other.

"So if they do this, you're giving them fake girlfriends and sending out fake stories to promote the image? More then you have already done? Do you realise what that did to them, to Louis in particular when he was with Taylor Swift, it was bullshit!" Zayn was at a loss for how far management was really going to go.

"Essentially, yes, it will be a greater publicity stunt then previously with more boundaries and rules to follow." Raymond sighed, "Until this contract runs out we own you, we will do whatever it takes to make you the best and I'm sorry if teenage emotions –"

Louis shot Raymond a glare and he cleared his throat, "I...I mean relationships are involved, but you must understand it's a part of the industry."

"It's fucking bullshit," Liam spat and knocked over a tin holding pens that scattered to the floor loudly.

"So, can you sign boys, we have a PR launch of your new clothing range in less than two hours." She picked up two pens off the floor with shaking hands and walked towards Louis and Harry.

"No," Niall rushed past her, "you don't have to do this, we'll understand."

"We can't do that to you," Harry shook his head sadly.

"Forget us," Liam piped in.

Louis said nothing as he picked up a pen and signed his name on every line that Jennifer pointed to.

"Now Louis I will oversee your lack of judgement in punching Lionel but you must understand next time there will be consequences." Raymond adjusted his jacket as he sat back down and picked up the phone. "It's done," he mumbled into the receiver and then hung up.

Harry's shoulders shook as he signed in silence and then threw the pen on the floor. Louis stood up and took Harry's hand as they began for the door.

"Boys, one more thing," Jennifer was flashing a dazzling white smile at them, "we oversee all interview questions but if we miss something I hope you will answer appropriately and keep in mind your contract." She winked and then added, "and don't sit together, Liam and Niall are to always be between Louis and Harry. Liam I am entrusting you the role of blocking them from being over affectionate–" Liam turned to argue but she held up her hand and talked over him, "theres no argument to it and if you aren't doing what we've asked we will write up a new contract for you okay."

Zayn slammed the door fursiously as the five boys entered the corridor in complete silence, Niall had his arm around Louis and Liam patted Harry on the back. A stylist met them at the elevator and, without even time to talk over what had just happened they were whisked into the elevator to get ready for their launch. Things were changing so fast that none of them had time to catch their breath, Harry wondered how much more he could take of this, reaching for Louis hand the stylist cleared her throat and shook her head. "Not today Harry," she whispered smiling apologetically.

Louis swore, "This is fucking ridiculous," and stormed out at the next level, Harry went to follow but the stylist reached out her arm in front of him. "Not today Harry," she warned through gritted teeth and the doors closed with a ding.


	4. Chapter 3 – Pretender

**Pretender**

Harry sat in silence as the team of stylists rushed around him, fixing his curly brown locks and picking out clothing choices from him. He was silent as they handed him his shoes and showed him into the dressing room. There was a cacophony of sounds swirling around him but he noticed nothing, his mind was reeling from the contract he had just signed. What the contract contained and more importantly what it could mean for he and Louis. Thinking of Louis made his breathing increase, he knew he could not go to Louis comfort him it was forbidden. There were too many staff members to take photos, too many guests in the hotels keen to get their five seconds of fame and a photo of Harry holding Louis in his arms protectively would probably not be the best look for Modest right now, not that he cared.

Amanda, his stylist cleared her throat and he blinked rapidly re-focusing on her mass of thick auburn hair and glimmering hazel eyes, "Uh, Harry." She smiled meekly, she had been working with him for two years now and could tell when he was in one of his moods. "I know you said not to bother you, but you really need to get dressed."

Harry sighed, "I know sweetie, I'm sorry my heads just not with it today."

She looked around the room and then leaned in closer, "You don't have to pretend with me Harry, I know what they did."

He looked at her, stunned and then shrugged, "I don't believe it, really."

Amanda pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail and then leaned in to hug him tightly, "Honey you will always have me, I promise. How about I go and find Louis and see if he's okay?"

He relaxed in her arms at the suggestion, Harry could not get Louis off his brain and he was feeling sick not knowing if Louis was okay. "Thank you so much," his voice was hoarse and he pulled her in tighter. "You're amazing."

Amanda giggled in his ear and then pulled away, "I know," winking she set off towards the door and Harry was thankful there was someone who wasn't going to punish him for being in love.

Groaning as he stood up, his tired body was not agreeing with him today he looked up at Niall who was watching him carefully and when their eyes met he nodded, "I'm okay," he mouthed and Niall smiled faintly.

"You sure?" he asked, eyes darting nervously Valerie who was standing with a pissed off expression on her face hissing into her phone.

Harry shook his head, "I will be."

"I'm sure he's fine, man," Liam patted Harry on the shoulder and squeezed it lightly, an attempt to reassure Harry.

He wondered if it was so obvious that he was worried about Louis, picking up the black skinny jeans and shirt chosen for him he walked towards the next room and shut the door behind him. Harry knew the three boys were watching his every move, he could feel their eyes on the back of his neck. At the click of the door he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold wood, "What the fuck are we going to do?" he sighed to the empty room. He pulled out his phone and stared listlessly at Louis' beaming face on the screen, he wished Louis had text him it had felt like a millennium since they last spoke. His head was spinning with the mornings events and he wondered how on earth he was going to face the media and put on a brave face. Throwing his phone on the nearest chair he began to get dressed, feeling weary with anxiety and heartache.

––––––

Louis sat in silence on the floor of the hotel corridor, he ignored the staff that walked past him and left a wide wake between them and the crying singer. No one dared say anything to him, they all had contracts to stay silent and almost invisible until they were called upon. The boys usually treated them like normal people but today Louis had no desire to talk to anyone, the words of the stylist were on repeat in his head _'not today Harry,' _it physically hurt him when she stopped Harry from going after Louis. He felt his eyes brim with tears he didn't want to shed. Crying, Louis thought was a sign of weakness, showing management that they had won. When Valerie approached him fifteen minutes after his spat in the elevator he glowered at her pristine appearance and demure expression.

"Fuck off Valerie," he growled.

She laughed, "Louis you can't sit here forever _Louis_,' her voice emphasised his name and he knew she was angry, at this point Louis couldn't care less.

"I'll sit here as bloody long as I want," Louis didn't look up at her he just stared at his open hands in front of him.

Valerie breathed out through her nostrils heavily and bent down, "get up and sort yourself out. I expect to see you in the dressing room in half an hour. Thats the longest I can give you, okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"Look, believe me I wish you weren't in this position with Harry but what can you do? It's all for publicity. You have to know how you feel and thats what counts."

Louis looked up at her in shock, that was the nicest thing that had ever escaped Valerie's tight, thin lips. She smiled and patted his shoulder before standing up and walking back towards the elevator. Louis watched her in astonishment as she left. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, thinking back to night before when things were easier, safer and happier. He was in Harry's arms and in that moment, nothing else mattered. The building was cold and goosebumps embossed his skin as he sat in silence, trying to memorise every inch of Harry's back. The way it curved and his skin followed the contours of his muscles, the way his body would contract when he was orgasming and Louis would hold him down, push deeper and kiss him longer just to make the pleasure last. Louis was smiling to himself when he felt someone watching him, standing in front of him and opening one eye he looked up to see Amanda smiling down at him.

"Hey," she said softly, cautiously. "I have been looking everywhere for you," she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

Louis forced a smile at her, "I'm not that hard to find."

"Believe me, Louis, you are impossible to find I have been everywhere."

He laughed, "So who sent you to find me?" he turned to look at her and she was searching his eyes trying, like always, to read him. "Was it Raymond or Valerie?" he took on a venomous tone when he said their names.

Amanda shook her head, "Harry," she whispered in his ear.

Louis felt his stomach twist at the mention of Harry's name. "Is he okay?"

"He was wondering the same thing about you," she replied.

Louis didn't say anything and she just squeezed his hand waiting patiently for him to talk. When he didn't she continued, "Are you?"

"What?" he asked.

"Okay?"

Louis groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you think?"

"Harry's worried about you," she smiled weakly.

Louis snorted and sarcastically replied, "Oh is he, now? Well, why didn't he come and find me then?" Louis knew damn well if Harry was allowed to he would have come bolting down the corridor after Louis, to wrap him in his long arms and hold him close. To promise everything would be okay, like he always did even though he knew it wasn't going to be. Louis knew if Harry was permitted he never would have left his side, but he was brooding and just glowered down at his hands in silence.

"Come on, Lou," Amanda murmured, nudging him playfully. "You know it's not like that."

Louis nodded, "I know."

She stood up and offered her hand, "Come on, lets go get you ready. It'll work out just remember what you have behind closed doors isn't going to change, no matter how many chains they hold you down with."

Louis reluctantly took her hand and smirked, "I guess your right."

"I know I am," she grinned pulling him up and wrapping her arms around him as they walked towards the elevator.

When they reached the room there was a buzz of activity, Louis looked around for Harry but didn't see him. He nodded at Zayn who was walking towards him and they hugged, "Alright?" Louis asked.

Zayn nodded, "Harry's fine," he whispered running a hand through his thick black hair. "He's not allowed to come out and talk to you so he's sulking in the bedroom.

Louis felt his face drop, "fucking serious?"

"I know mate, I know." Zayn glowered at Valerie who was standing guard of Harry's door and she nodded silently towards them.

Louis punched the air and walked towards Amanda, who would, without a doubt calm him down.

"It's going to be a long fucking day," Louis swore under his breath as he sat down to have his hair styled. Turning his head he looked longingly at the door and wished he could just talk to Harry but Valerie shot him a menacing glare and he clenched his fists. Pulling out his phone he settled with texting Harry.

_'They won't let me in. But I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Love you, Lou.'_

Jennifer cleared her throat and held out her hand, "I'll give it back to you after the launch, I promise." She paused as he begrudgingly handed over his cell, "I know you're not happy about it, believe me neither am I. But last time we had a signing fans got photos of your background."

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Who may I ask was it?" Jennifer asked, she knew who it was she was just enjoying pushing his buttons.

"Harry," he glared up at her.

"Exactly so say bye bye phone until after."

"You're a bitch," Louis scoffed and turned his back to her. He wiped at his eyes angrily as Amanda stayed silent next to him, she patted his shoulder but he couldn't fight the tears.

"Launch in fifteen minutes!" Valerie called.

All Louis could do was go over their new single again and again in his head, if he thought of Harry or the contract or their managers he would break down and he couldn't afford to have fans noticing he was upset. So he buried his pain deep within and prayed that this day would end._ Little did he know that it was only getting started. _


	5. Chapter 4 – Interviews

**Interviews**

Standing in the hallway the boys were surrounded by bodyguards and managers talking to each other in hurried whispers, there were only minutes before the boys were due for an appearance and then signings. Liam and Niall were laughing with Zayn and Louis stood just behind them with his arms folded. Harry was talking with Valerie, she was, no doubt running him through what he could and could not answer in terms of interview questions. His shoulders were slumped and his head hung low as he nodded almost methodically at her. Louis watched him carefully, yearning to just have a moment to talk to Harry. When Valerie finished talking to Harry she was at the door speaking to someone Louis hadn't seen before.

"Fuck it," Louis said under his breath and pushed past the other boys towards Harry.

When Harry turned to meet Louis eyes his whole face lit up, he opened his arms and Louis fell into them. They hugged for a few moments and then Louis pulled away, "Are you okay?"

"I suppose, are you Lou?" Harry's face was riddled with worry.

"I just had to talk to you, we okay?"

"Always."

"Good," Louis sighed and kissed Harry quickly.

"We'll talk after this okay? Meet me back at the room?" Harry smiled at Louis and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're on boys," Valerie called grabbing Harry by the elbow and pulling him towards the door.

"Okay Lou?" Harry called back.

"I promise," Louis shouted over the screams.

Then Harry disappeared through the doors and into the mayhem that was their everyday lives. Walking into the spotlight was much like entering a war zone, there was chaotic screaming, hysterical crying and flashing cameras everywhere. Harry smiled and waved at girls as he walked towards the long table set up for the boys. Hanging behind them was a gargantuan poster of their new album cover. Liam followed suit signing some autographs as he went and then Louis who plastered on the biggest smile he could and cheered back at the weeping girls watching them with pure adoration. Niall was, as usual his cheery self taking photos with a few girls before being ushered to his seat.

"How is everyone?" Zayn shouted into the microphone. His question was followed by deafening screaming and he laughed, "Glad to hear it. Thank you all so much for coming to our signing and clothing launch. Means so much to us." He paused as the screaming continued, the boys nodded their heads and Liam applauded.

The next hour was routine, questions from fans and the media. Harry glanced at Louis when he was answering a question and couldn't help but bite his lip as he became lost in Louis face. Liam nudged him and he blinked before looking away. Fleeting glances continued between the lovers throughout the entire press conference. They all took it in turns to answer questions and smile for the cameras. Niall squeezed Louis thigh when the media started asking Harry very personal questions about his love life. Smirking Harry answered them in his usual nonchalant manner, not ever directly answering if he were single or dating.

Louis could feel the colour draining from his face as he stared down at his shaking hands on the blood red table cloth. Niall looked at him anxiously and laughed at all Harry's jokes about bringing fans on a date. The interviewer then asked something that none of the boys were expecting.

"Tell me Harry, is it true you're dating a leggy brunette from Florida? There have been rumours circulating that she is the heiress of some mogul in Modest!" the interviewer flashed a dazzling smile at Harry.

Louis looked over to Valerie who was shaking her head. Harry was gazing blankly at Liam not sure what the hell they were talking about.

Valerie quickly stormed over to the interviewer who was blushing and apologising profusely. Louis over heard parts of Valerie's hissing, "No one is supposed to know about that yet. He hasn't even met her. Ask it in a week and I promise he will be causing a media storm."

At that Harry looked worriedly at Louis who shrugged and felt his heart begin to race.

"Anyway, what I meant to ask was Harry has anyone taken your interest? I mean, your one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, how does that make you feel?"

Harry cleared his throat and laughed, "I mean its so flattering to have all these women fawning over me but, I mean," his voice faltered but he continued despite Louis eyes on him, "I haven't met anyone yet who has stopped the world spinning for me. Until then, I've got the boys."

His answer was enough to send the girls into a screaming mess and Harry laughed gracefully at them as the interview was closed up the boys relaxed talking to each other. Louis leaned behind Niall and Harry behind Liam. "What the fuck was that about?" Louis asked.

Harry searched Louis shimmering eyes before answering, "I have no idea but it doesn't sound good." He took Louis hand in his and kissed each of Louis knuckles before Jennifer was behind them and shaking her head.

"Boys," she hissed.

They sat up and didn't look at each other for the rest of the morning. One Direction signed autographs for fans for three hours before the line was stopped and they each stood up stretching and talking. Harry seemed to be in better spirits but Louis couldn't shake the interviewers question about a leggy brunette out of his mind.

When they reached the corridor he pounded down towards Valerie and spoke over the top of her current conversation with one of the body guards. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Louis I am glad to see you enjoyed the signing, I liked the love hearts, it was a great touch for the fans."

He clenched and unclenched his hands, Louis spat, "Oh cut the crap Valerie, who's the leggy brunette?"

Harry came up to them and put a hand on Louis lower back, "Everything okay?"

"Actually we would like you to all come to the conference room, we have something more to discuss." She straightened up and began to walk away.

"What now?" Louis began loud enough for her to hear, "are they going to make us take false lie detectors for the television?"

Harry frowned, "Its the mystery girl I bet."

Niall joined them, "You boys okay?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Well, apparently we have a meeting with Raymond." Niall looked worried, he was mirroring how the rest of them felt.

"We better go," Liam sighed apprehensively as they all walked towards the conference room.

Harry took Louis hand and squeezed, "we'll be okay, right?"

"Right," Louis replied cracking his neck as he walked.

By the time they reached the conference room all the boys were silent, solemn expressions written all over their faces. Things were going from bad to worse.


	6. Chapter 5 – New Faces

**New Faces**

Clipboard in hand and bluetooth earpiece jutting from her perfectly smooth bun, Valerie stood at the conference room door. She smiled at the boys but the blank look in her eyes indicated that she was listening intently into her earpiece. The boys often wondered if it was permanently attached to her face. Louis took Harry's hand and Valerie watched them, glowering but said nothing. Lifting her hand to her ears she pursed her lips and then nodded, "Okay sir."

The boys stood scrutinising Valerie as she ignored them and Liam whispered to Niall who shook his head, Harry watched them but kept his hand firmly wrapped around Louis'.

Shifting on her stilettos she pressed her ear piece and then sighed, "Right boys thanks for coming. There's been a change of plans, we actually only need Harry for now."

"What?" Louis, Harry and Liam all said in unison.

"Oh well, Raymond has requested that things might be easier with just Harry. We don't want another, you know…" she paused sheepishly looking at Louis, "Another scene."

Louis dropped Harry's hand and walked closer to her, "What do you want him for?"

"Ah, well where's the surprise if I tell you now?" Valerie was attempting to be playful but it was painfully obvious to the five boys.

Luckily she was saved when the shining wooden door swung open and an impatient Jennifer poked her head out, glasses perched on her nose. "Harry, good you're here. Come on in."

Harry glanced at Louis a troubled feeling bubbling up from his stomach, he swayed on his feet, finding Louis fingers he curled his around them. "Why do you want me?"

"What?" Jennifer laughed at the boys' troubled expressions. "This isn't the Hunger Games, you're not a tribute we just need to have a meeting."

Surprisingly Niall piped up, "since when do you only see one of us. We're a boy _band_ not a fucking solo group."

She flinched at his language but ignored him. "Harry, come."

"What about me?" Louis voice was bitter.

Jennifer tilted her head to the side and clutched her heart, "Bless young love," she said sarcastically and then continued bluntly, "No."

He stepped forward but Harry pulled him back and Valerie spoke up, "Louis, we don't need you this time."

"But if he–" Louis began, he looked at Jennifer with disdain.

"No, we don't need you." Valerie said.

Liam grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him around, "want us to wait out here?"

"No." Valerie shook her head. "Fans are in the lobby I want the four of you to go and meet them." She looked at Louis sharply, "Are we understood?"

Defenceless and somewhat defeated he looked up at Harry and then without another word stalked down the hallway and around the corner. Niall patted Harry on teh shoulder and they all left displeased and confused. Management was really starting to fuck with their heads, as Harry resigned to walking with the two women he heard Louis call out resentfully, "When I'm finished I will be waiting out here for you Harry!"

The London Hilton was like a glossy pull out from an interior design magazine, the large stained wooden doors opened up to a long meeting room. Modern angular lights hung from the cieling and a long heavy wooden table stretched through the centre of the room. Black, leather reclining seats surrounded the table and at the very end sat Raymond. He was looking sharp, powerful and freshly shaven. His salt and pepper hair swept across his forehead and his dark eyes looked up to greet Harry. He was drinking a beer and chatting to what looked like a beautiful young girl. Her mass of brown curly hair trailed down her back and she continued to talk to Raymond. Harry eyed them both carefully and Raymond whispered something, the mystery girl straightened up.

Everyone was silent, Harry stood awkwardly at the opposite end of the table and watched as the girl turned around to meet his eyes and her face lit up. "Holy shit, it's really you."

Harry frowned but when Jennifer shoved his lower back he smiled politely and held out his hand, "The one and only."

She giggled and now stood to greet him, ignoring his hand she opened her arms and hugged him tightly. Her perfume was a collision of what Harry thought to be fruit, flowers and sex appeal. Her hair was in soft rivulets that fell down her back and her breasts pressed against his chest. He tried to pull away, uncomfortable but she held him there and her lips traced his ear seductively, "we are going to have a lot of fun Mr Styles."

At her comment he let her go and pushed her away, "what?"

"Harry please have a seat," Raymond was smiling smugly at the pair as he gave Jennifer a not so subtle thumbs up.

"Who is this?" Harry tried to be polite but it was painfully evident in his voice that he was angry.

"Well, Harry this is Dakota Fox," Jennifer sat down opposite Harry and put her arm around the girl. "She is going to be your girlfriend."

Harry Styles was many things but he wasn't often left speechless, he just looked at Jennifer as she plainly spelled out his next publicity stunt and then cleared his throat, "_my_ girlfriend?"

"Yes Harry," Dakota smiled, she was wearing a blood red peplum top that showed off her breasts entirely, she sat strait and fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

_Oh, she's good. A good fucking actress _Harry thought. He stared at her, "no."

Raymond laughed, "thats a bit brash isn't it Harry?"

"I don't think so." Harry replied glumly.

"Oh Harry, you're such a playful boy," Dakota laughed, her light high pitched voice rang through the room and she reached across the table for his hand.

"Don't," Harry pulled his hand away.

"Well, how am I supposed to be affectionate if you won't let me touch you?" She licked her lips.

Harry shook his head feeling his face blush chrimson red, "i don't like this."

"It's not real Harry," Jennifer smiled.

"It's bullshit," he hissed.

Dakota, had the audacity to look hurt by his comment and then just sighed leaning back, "I didn't think he would be this resistant, maybe we can try Louis?"

Valerie snorted behind them and the apologised looking embarassed. Raymond glared at her, then turned to Dakota. "No, we have already leaked hints to the paps that Harry will be out with a mystery girl in an hour."

Harry, playing with the ring Louis gave him looked up at Raymond, "Excuse me?"

"Your excused," Dakota said shooting him a _'i win' _look.

"Harry you signed a contract, we need to throw the media and fans off the scent of you and Louis. Dakota will be your girlfriend until we feel that she has run her course, just try and get to know her. It's not all bad," Jennifer pleadingly looked at him.

"For fuck sake," he glared at Dakota, "can I at least tell Louis."

"No." Raymond and Jennifer said in unison.

"Why?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Now grab your wallet and get ready you and Dakota are going out for lunch, Al fresco."

Amanda, the stylist entered the room and brought Harry his jacket, she squeezed his shoulder and then rushed over to Dakota to adjust her makeup.

Dakota shook hands with Raymond and then turned to get her leather jacket off the back of her chair, she smiled at Harry, "Ready boyfriend?"

Harry said nothing as he walked towards the door.

Valerie took his hand, "it'll be okay," she whispered and kissed his cheek, when she met his eyes she saw he was about to cry and placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb swiping at his tears. "You can be with Louis tonight, okay?"

"Okay," he said.

"It's for the band!" Raymond called out before he clapped and called Valerie to his side.

Jennifer blocked the door and looked at them both, she clasped a hand to her mouth, "You do make a lovely couple" she giggled. "Now Harry don't take her hand until you're leaving lunch. Make sure to ask for the bill at the table and _you_ need to pay." She turned to Dakota who was looking at herself in the mirror on the wall, "Dakota you need to be laughing and having a good time, look like you're embarrassed about the paparazzi and overwhelmed. The story going around is that you're from Oxford University and you are studying fashion. You met Harry on a layover at Heathrow and the two of you got talking and drinking and you have been in contact ever since. Dakota is an only child and her father is photographer in the fashion industry, that explains why you have the money."

Harry just stood mouth open.

"So should I kiss him when we get back to the front of the hotel?"

Jennifer beamed, "Yes, that's what we want Harry are you okay with this?"

"Oh you want my opinion now do you?" He said bitterly.

Jennifer swatted at his shoulder, "you know we care. Look, how about I go and talk to Louis now so he doesn't learn about it off twitter. Don't forget to look like you're having fun and you're really interested in Dakota. This is something that will escalate for a while, okay?"

Harry looked at the ground.

"Okay Harry?" Her voice was stern.

"Fine."

Jennifer clapped, "great, then off you go. Ignore the paparazzi, remember they are invading your personal privacy."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out the door, he didn't hold it open for Dakota.

In the hallway she linked her arm in his, "I know you don't want this," she began.

"What makes you say that?"

Dakota smiled, "The fact that you look like someone just died," she continued to hold onto his arm even though he was trying to pull away. "I won't make this any harder on you if you don't treat me like I am a monster."

"Whatever we play out there for the public, just remember that's all it is." Harry glared at her as they waited for the elevator.

Dakota twisted his curls in her fingers, "what do you mean?"

"I mean its a performance, and thats it!"

She shrugged, "I don't care Harry it's not like I believe you love me."

"Good because that will never happen." The elevator arrived and he stepped in.

Dakota grinned wickedly and murmured _"that's what they all say."_

Neither spoke in the elevator Harry stared straight ahead, trying ever so hard to ignore Dakota who was fluffing her dark brown hair in the reflection and then adjusted her short back skirt. She turned to Harry and giggled, "at least they wont be able to say I'm not well dressed."

Harry snorted, "your daddy buy you everything?"

She shook her head, "No silly, modest is paying me."

"You're joking, right?"

Dakota's plump red lips pursed, "why would I ever joke about money."

Harry's nostrils flared as he fought the urge to punch the mirrors, he clenched his fist, then with a deep breath reached for his phone, he had to talk to Louis.

Dakota shook her head, "Harry, we are about to be in the spotlight, how about we keep the boyfriend in the back of your mind. It will make things easier."

He looked at her baffled, was she actually trying to be nice? The elevator bell rung and the doors opened, that's when the screaming began. Three tall, large security guards swooped on the 'couple' as they stepped out and Harry put on his best smile.

"Ready?" Dakota whispered.

"As I'll ever be," he replied sarcastically.

When they reached the lobby doors he could see the boys back as they signed autographs and posed for photos. The screaming escalated excitedly as the fans spotted Harry. He watched as Louis twirled to see him but the look of happiness drained, along with all colour from his face when he spotted Dakota. She flung herself at Harry, her hand laced with his and she held her other up to the cameras. Some girls began to cry when they saw their idol walking with another girl and Louis just stared, Harry looked at him pleadingly but when Dakota stopped to pause for a photo and kiss Harry on the cheek, leaving a red smear of lipstick Louis just turned away.

"Lou!" Harry called out but his voice was drowned out by the screaming girls.

He saw Jennifer watching them and smiled for the cameras then asking them to move as he escorted Dakota to the nearest car and they were whisked away on their first date. The last thing Harry saw as they drove away was Louis storming up to Jennifer and then being pulled inside by security as the other boys quickly took the attention off Louis and back on them. The screaming fans drowned out Harry's thoughts. He felt he was going to be sick and if that meant it was all over Dakota's bare legs, in that moment, he didn't care.


End file.
